


Thanksgiving 2018 Would Be Weird

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Not Without My Muse [3]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: A teeny hint for s9 finale, Danny worries about Linda, F/M, Happy Thanksgiving, Linda cooks, Linda lives because that’s what she effing deserves!, Reagan family mentioned, Thanksgiving, but absolutely no spoilers, but no real appearances, but thank you for asking, no I will not shut up about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Thanksgiving would be weird this year, Danny had concluded three weeks before the holiday. He knew his wife loved cooking the big meal alongside his grandfather, but would she be able to do it this year what with recovering from the accident?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Not Without My Muse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Thanksgiving 2018 Would Be Weird

Thanksgiving would be weird this year, Danny had concluded three weeks before the holiday. He knew his wife loved cooking the big meal alongside his grandfather, but would she be able to do it this year, what with the accident and all? Would Henry be able to do it alone this year?

It had been six months since the accident, six months since he thought he had lost his world. But God and every Angel was looking after her, to which Danny was eternally grateful. Linda was doing well, she was more active, happier, and was getting back to her normal self. It still hurt her to stand for long periods of time, or to walk for hours, but she knew how to pace herself. And thankfully, Thanksgiving dinner wasn't a ton of standing. 

Danny was genuinely concerned about the whole day. Linda was the only one (besides Henry) who truly knew how to make a good turkey. Erin's turkeys came out dry, and Nicky's gravy was always lumpy. The boys didn't know how to cook anything, and Jamie wasn't a big fan of turkey. Everyone being eliminated meant Linda was the one who had to do all the cooking. Why couldn't he do it? Hell, he didn't even know how to cook a TV dinner. 

"I'll be fine, honey," Linda assured him for the umpteenth time that morning. The turkey was going in the oven around nine, so they were headed over to Frank's somewhat early in the morning, around eight. "There are stools in there, so I can sit if I need."

"Just... tell someone if it's becoming too much for you. You've got three pairs of perfectly good legs to be your gophers."

Linda laughed, she had said a version of that to Henry when he had his hip surgery. "I promise I'll ask for help. And it's my back that gives me problems, not my legs."

"But your knees hurt. You still have to wear that brace-"

"Danny. I appreciate your concern, but I promise I'm okay. If I can spend six hours at the hospital on my feet, I can spend at most three here."

"But you take breaks at the hospital, and you just went back a month ago. I still think you should've waited till next year."

"Fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll have Jamie do the chopping. He's got mandolin hands. Okay? And while he's chopping, I'll sit on the stool and backseat cook. Alright?"

Danny sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He was stubborn as a mule, but when Linda put her foot down, there was no way anyone could change her mind. "Okay. But I'm going to be coming in there and checking on you."

"If you must."

"I must."

***********

Everyone except Erin and Nicky were there, and when Linda questioned it, the family almost seemed annoyed. 

"Where are Erin and Nicky? I thought we'd be the last ones here."

"Something came up. They'll join us later." Frank responded.

"Oh. I guess that's okay.... when do you want to start the turkey, Henry?" She hung up her family's coats. 

"Jamie brought the turkey up about half an hour ago, so in about fifteen minutes."

Linda nodded, "okay, that's fine."

"Do you wanna sit down?" Danny wondered. 

"Did you become neurotic over night? I'm perfectly fine, sweetheart. But if it makes you feel better, I'll sit till it's time."

"Thank you."

Linda rolled her eyes in good nature, reminding herself that her husband meant well. 

Fifteen minutes later found Linda's hand in the turkey cavity, pulling out the bag of guts. She tossed her hair back (should've pulled it up) and looked casually to her right. She sighed when she saw Danny at her side. Not even ten minutes and he was already there...

"Make yourself useful and put those carrots and celery into the pan."

"How?"

"Like a little rack." She cleaned out the turkey within minutes. "Can you bring the pan close?"

Danny held the pan as Linda placed the bird inside. He put it back on the stove as she washed her hands. "Now what?"

"Seeing as you won't relax, I might as well make good use of you. Heat some butter in the microwave- thirteen seconds or so, just till it's soft."

"Why?"

"Because buttering the skin makes it crispy and tastier."

"Oh. Okay." He waited three seconds after pushing the start button to ask the question that would quickly become annoying. "Are you-"

"Yes, Danny, I'm okay. I promise you, I will ask for help if I don't feel the best." She gave him a quick kiss as the microwave dinged ready.

**********

About four hours later, the turkey was done, some stupid football game was in full swing, and Linda was mashing the sweet potatoes. She was listening to her music through her Bluetooth headphones (cheap ones, not the Apple AirPods). 

She hated to admit it, but her back was now giving her trouble. Her arm was starting to hurt as well, and as much as she preached women were as strong, if not stronger, than men.... she needed a man. She was about to turn to walk into the living room (no use yelling when football was on), when a pair of string arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Just the man I was lookin’ for,” Linda smiles and pauses her music. She tilts her head so she can see Danny, “can you mash these, please? It’s starting to hurt.”

“Go sit on the couch.” He turned her to the direction of the living room. 

“And have to suffer through a game I don’t and will never care about? Yeah right.” She plopped down onto the bar stool next to the island. 

“You okay?”

“Well, I’m definitely gonna have to take a trip to the very prestigious Daniel F. Reagan’s Spectacular Saturday and Sunday Spa.”

Danny turned to look at her smiling face. After they had crossed those bumps when she had been shot, he tried to treat her to at home spa days. Usually it consisted of a bubble bath with fancy bathing products, with wine and chocolate. After the bath, he’d give her a massage till she fell asleep. “No kidding?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Meanwhile, all the Reagans, except Nicky and the married couple, were enthralled with the game. Danny had gone into the kitchen so many times, and had come back less than five minutes later, that Henry was sure Linda would glue him to his seat soon. 

As if she could read his thoughts, Linda came in, holding Danny’s hand. She led him to the couch and plunked him down. “Stay, or next time I’m gonna use those handcuffs of yours.”

“But you made good use of me,” he argued, knowing she was joking... probably, maybe. 

“I’ll call when I need help. Now stay and enjoy the game.”

**********

As with most families, during the meal, the Reagans each said what they were grateful for that year. Henry had started, then it went to Jamie, Nicky, Erin, Frank, and Linda. Danny was up next, and he knew exactly what he was going to say. 

He said what they had all said, thankful for family, the police, all the normal dribble. He saved the best for last, though, “and I’m thankful that Linda survived that crash, and that the doctors were actually good ones and not assholes.”

“Danny!” Linda slapped his arm lightly. 

“But it’s true. I’m just thankful that you’re alive and well and here with me. And us, but mainly me.”

Linda blushed, “I’m thankful I’m here, too, with each and every one of you.” 

The only thing weird about Thanksgiving 2018 was Danny’s need to hover and obsess over his wife. Other than that, Thanksgiving 2018 was just like any other Thanksgiving. Next Thanksgiving, though, there’d be a new place at the Reagan family dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you have a fun and save holiday filled with love, family, and food. 
> 
> (And remember, on Thanksgiving, calories don’t exist!)


End file.
